Problem: Solve the equation. $9x = 108$ $x = \,$
Solution: Divide both sides by $9$ : $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{9x}}{9}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{108}}{9}} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{\cancel{9}x}{\cancel{9}} = \dfrac{108}{9}$ $x = 12$